Dooming Us All
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: Whooohee! Harry's being betrayed and he's giving everyone a little surprise!


**Dooming Us All**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

"Avada Kedavra!" – Speaking

'Knowledge is power!' – Thoughts

*Numa Numa Dance* – Actions

**~.~**

Do you remember how everyone cheered when Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who…I mean V-V-Voldemort? I know I should get with the times, but it's still so hard to. I mean, he had a taboo on his name and now that it's off…it's hard to say his name, not that I did in the first place. A lot of people died in the war, both on the light side and the dark side. Only the people who really cared for the deaths on the dark side are the ones who supported Voldemort or at least sympathized with him.

I know what you're thinking, 'But how can you _sympathize_ with Voldemort?!' It's inconceivable right? Wrong! V-Voldemort did have some good ideals, like keeping the muggles from finding out about the wizarding world or how muggleborn's should not force their ideals onto us. He did have a lot more too, but that was before he went insane. After he went insane there were massive killing sprees on muggles and muggleborns! Now if that's not a crazy idea, then I don't know what is.

The point is that Harry Potter was idealized throughout the British wizarding world. But, that all changed when he went into hiding in the Black ancestral home. I get why he went into hiding, it was to hide away from reporters and crazy fans, and I mean crazy, some of his fans would try to get a lock of his hair and use it in polyjuice potion to have sex with him! I mean, if you wanted to get into his pants so badly, why not ask the guy out? But I guess that's too much for witches and wizards (yeah, I went there). Who wouldn't want to get into his pants (I would), but I wouldn't just take some hair off him and use it with my significant other or some random person off the street…creepy…

Gah! I keep getting off track! Anyways, Harry Potter was the epitome of goodness (sugar, spice, and everything nice), that's what made his image of not being able to do anything wrong. But it's where he hid that made everything crazy. He hid in the Black ancestral home, the home of many dark wizards and witches. Everyone started thinking that he was going dark. I mean, the sheep started to once the new minister (what's-his-name) started spewing comments about Harry reading dark tomes and performing _dark_ magic. Seriously, who would believe that of _Harry Potter_?

Idiots that's who! I thought Minister Fudge was bad, but this new one takes the cake (muggles come up with some interesting expressions)! Let's get real here, the idiot minister (not Fudge), got a team of auror's and attacked Harry's home and dragged him into the ministry. He gave Harry a joke of a trial and hauled him off for his execution! That's right, not sent to Azkaban where all the evil boys and girls go, but to his execution! And guess what? Go on guess! He's not being executed by having his soul sucked out by a dementor in the form of a dementor's kiss! He's going through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries like his Godfather Sirius Black so many years ago!

All Harry did was want to grieve for his friends and family he lost in the war. Was that too much to ask for? No it isn't! And instead of everyone cleaning house in the ministry, the stupid pureblood's that idealize that pureblood's rule and should keep muggleborn's in smaller positions are taking hold again. This will lead to another dark lord many years later (hopefully by a muggleborn dark lord)!

For grieving in a home he inherited, he's getting a punishment. It's such a horrible punishment too! And no one's standing up for him! Not even his so-called best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley…or even anyone on the light side that supported him through the war! It's crazy, I don't know how this change in personality happened, but they are so gonna get punished for it. I guess it started sometime after the final battle ended. Ginny tried to stick her tongue down Harry's throat saying things like, "Oh _Harry_! We can finally be together!" and all that rot. Harry just pushed her off him saying he couldn't be together with her (he already had someone else, not that he's saying as much). The Weasley's (and Hermione since she's marrying one) didn't take that too well and started spewing off hateful comments when he disappeared into his home.

If I was in Harry's place, I would so do the same thing, but I'm not, so I won't. I hope Harry condemns the wizarding world, or at least the betrayers. Oh look, he's being given a chance to speak…

**~.~**

"Any last words Harry Potter?" Asks the minister.

"Yeah, I got something for you!" Harry responds while he's perched on his knees in front of the Veil.

"Oh Magic, hear my plea,

As these betrayers bring me to my knees,

Broken promises, broken dreams,

("Someone stop him before he finishes! He'll doom us all!")

Curse these people who have turned on me.

I gave them all and it was all for naught,

They broke their oath betraying my trust,

So break their bones and destroy their core,

Leaving them helpless for the next Dark Lord."

Harry laughs as he finishes his plea to Magic before he's pushed through the Veil and lost forever more.

**~.~**

Oh dear. This will not end well for everyone. Myself not included, because you see, I'm not real, but a figment of Harry's imagination who kept him company all those years ago in the Dursley household. I'm like a female Harry (like a twin). And yes I did say I wanted to jump his bones, it's not incest because we aren't related, I just look like him because he wanted someone who looked like him watching over him. And no, I'm not a pedophile either, we looked the same age when he brought me to life and I aged with him, even now, I look seventeen, just like him before he left to the other side, where I will join him once I see Magic's response to my Harry's plea.

And..whooooooo! It's gonna be good! *rubs hands together and cackles evilly* Magic is doing as Harry asked…I see everyone in the chamber (and I believe everyone else in magical Britain is experiencing the same thing and hopefully the Dursley's too!), their bodies are snapping into disgustingly horrible positions as their bones are broken and their magic leaving their bodies. Some of them aren't able to live without their cores because they are old, while the younger witches and wizards are alive (barely) and twitching like mad because of the pain, like Hermione and Ron who watched Harry being pushed through the Veil.

Heh heh heh. It's so funny, but now I'm going to be with my Harry and live by his side in the afterlife. Ha! Ginevra Weasley, guess I get to be buggered by him first *cough* I mean marry him and live Happily…Ever…After! (Just like you wanted, guess you can't now *insert evil laugh here*!).

~.~

AN:The poem of Harry's plea is created by me.


End file.
